


Indian Jewellery and Trucker Caps

by Bonymaloney



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Multi, Post-FEOD, Reminiscing, Robot Feels, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Wire Play, imaginary threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: “I was just wearing my trucker cap and my shoes.
Relationships: Jimmy the Robot/Tina, The MC Bat Commander/Jimmy the Robot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Indian Jewellery and Trucker Caps

“... so then Ricky was all like ‘its a deconstructed Slushi’, but when he brought it out it was just grilled fish! And _fruit_! I’m telling you, man, we shoulda never started watching Ubercooks.”

Jimmy made sympathetic noises, and adjusted the position of his arm to allow for the Commander’s fidgeting. 

“This is nice, huh?”

“It is,” Jimmy agreed. It was raining outside, so they were curled up together in the Commanders bunk, warm and snug talking about their day. It didn’t matter that Jimmy had actually been there for the incident, had witnessed first hand the Commander’s disappointed face when “deconstructed” turned out to not involve anything exploding. “Although it is a less productive use of my time than I’m used to.”

Bare skin soft and hairy against smooth steel, the Commander’s body was warm and pliant. Jimmy could be busy in the lab or practising his scales, yet there was nowhere he’d rather be. 

“Yeah,” the Commander grinned. “I guess you’re not used to pillow talk.”

Jimmy chuckled. “It’s true. I never really needed a pillow before.”

“Yeah. Plus, you know. No one to pillow talk with.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that…”

The Commander’s posture shifted immediately from relaxed to alarmed. 

“What? I thought I was the first one to tap that robutt!”

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you never… talked about it, and stuff. I was the best though, right?”

“You are,” Jimmy agreed warmly, and the Commander settled for a moment, before rolling onto his side so he could make eye contact. 

“So… who was it?”

Jimmy frowned at the Commander’s nosiness. 

“Why are you so surprised? There wasn’t much chance of it on the farm, but when I was living by myself in the city… sometimes people were interested in me.”

“How bout after you joined the Aquabats?”

Jimmy’s honesty struggled with his discretion. 

“Well… there was one.”

“Oh yeah?” the Commander murmured, his eyes dark and fixed on Jimmy’s. Jimmy felt his fans kick in as his skin grew warm. The combination of the memory and the proximity of the Commander was surprisingly stirring. “Tell me about him.”

“It was a her, actually.”

“Jimmy, you dog! Did you bang Ricky’s chick at the party? Or Zalga?” He gasped. “Wait! Not Camp Counsellor Jewel?”

Jimmy sighed. “It was Tina.”

Who's that?” Jimmy’s sense of discomfort faded, replaced with amusement at the outraged expression on the Commanders face. He couldn’t stand not knowing something about his boyfriend, and it showed in every line of his body, the way his eyes were fixed on Jimmy’s face. 

“She worked at the truckstop where we fought the Floating Eye.” He leaned back against the pillow and smiled a little, relishing the Commander’s increasing frustration. 

“So how come I don’t remember her?”

“Well, you were a zombie for a while there. And it wasn’t anything serious. It was just…”

He remembered the hollow sense of dismay he’d felt when he destroyed the Eye and yet it’s victims didn’t change back. The sudden exhaustion that swept through his body, the awareness of how heavy his laser arm was and how it unbalanced him. Tina was clinging to his other arm, and she felt so warm and alive that he didn’t even mind when she didn’t remember his name. 

“I need to get this thing off. Will you help me please?”

The arm proved more difficult to remove than it ever had been to attach. The weight of it made standing uncomfortable, but resting his arm on the truckstop counter made it awkward to work on with his left hand. 

“This would probably be easier if y’all took that rashguard off,” Tina said eventually. 

Her hands brushed over his skin, fingers slim and strong. She was curious about his robot body, but not in a way that was intrusive or salacious. Which wasn’t to say that it wasn’t enjoyable. Her eyes were wide and curious despite the tiredness in them, adrenaline urging her body to celebrate the fact that she’d survived. He’d seen it in humans before. When the enormity of what they’d been through hit them, they needed a distraction. 

Jimmy’s failure circuits were punishing him. He was programmed to love and protect humankind, and yet his friends and the man he loved were drooling zombies. It was an extreme form of survivor's guilt. Taking care of a human would bring him some comfort; and Tina was brave and kind, with pretty eyes, and wide velvety lips framing her mouth. 

“She sounds cute,” the Commander said, his eyes never leaving Jimmy’s. “So you kissed her?”

“She kissed me.” 

Jimmy kissed her back, lifting her with his hands cupping her buttocks and pushing her back against the wall. He was much taller than she was, and her feet barely touched the ground. Her breasts and belly were soft, pinned against his metal body, but she wasn’t complaining. He felt her hands grasp his own backside and pull him in so she could grind again at him. 

“Yeah, you got that big ol’ juicy butt,” the Commander murmured. His voice was husky, and Jimmy thought his interest had gone beyond simple curiosity. 

He’d gone to his knees as Tina pulled her uniform, allowing him access to kiss and lick, entering her with his tongue and tasting her juices before teasing upwards to her tender clitoris. She clung to him, fingers sliding across the steel of his skull as she gasped and trembled. 

“Jimmy the Robot!” She cried his name and he supported her as her legs shuddered and he felt warm wetness flood his lips. 

“You’re so good at that.” The Commander was half hard now, lazily palming at his crotch. “I can totally picture it. Sharing you with this awesome girl… you down on your hands and knees and doing what we say…”

“You weren’t there, remember?” Jimmy teased, and reached across to gently grasp the Commander’s wrists, preventing him from touching himself. “You just had to watch.”

In fact, the zombified Commander had been in no fit state to watch anything except the ceiling of his bunk. It was several days later before he wandered yawning into the cockpit of the Battletram, asking Jimmy how long he’d been asleep and why his pajamas were all grody. But Jimmy thought the idea of being forced to watch and not take part would appeal to him in the same way being tied up sometimes did, and as the Commander arched and made a sound that was equal parts frustration and pleasure, he knew he’d guessed right. 

Tina was flushed and breathless, giggling as she took him by the hand and lead him to the counter. “I always wanted to do this…” She hiked her skirt again and bent forward. “C’mon, Jimmy the Robot.”

He dropped his shorts and added them to the pile containing his rashguard and power belt. She was eager for him, gazing back over her shoulder as he positioned himself behind her. The skin of her buttocks and lower back was creamy and soft, scattered with a few freckles like chocolate chips. There was a dip in her spine where the muscles attached, and he traced his finger along it, marvelling at how hard and angular he was in comparison. 

“So you were naked now?”

“I was just wearing my trucker cap. And my shoes,” Jimmy agreed. The Commander groaned and arched again, his erection stiffening and swelling. 

She was ready for him, slick as he drove into her core, moaning as he lost himself in the tightness and the sweet human heat. With every thrust she breathed his name, and he held onto her, cupping her breasts to shield them from the hard surface they pressed against. He breathed the scent of her hair at the nape of her neck and focussed on her pleasure, her cries drowning out all his thoughts. 

“Did she jack your wires?”

“No, the angle was wrong. And besides, it’s rather… you’re the only one who’s done that, actually.”

“Oh,” the Commander breathed, soft and delighted. His eyes were wide and his chest flushed. Jimmy thought he looked beautiful. “You want me to do it now?”

He slid his fingers carefully into the panel on Jimmy’s belly where his reward circuits lived, and began to tease the wires. His fingers were thick and hot and gentle, and Jimmy moaned as pleasure washed through him. He reached across and wrapped his fingers around the Commander’s fat shaft. 

“I was taking her, and when I looked down I could see my cock against the pink of her skin… her wetness made me all shiny...”

“Yeah… and I was watching and I couldn’t do anything but I could see it too, all metal and shiny and wet. And I was gonna lick it clean after…

“She went so tight around me when she came…”

“... lay you on your back so I can ride your dick while she sits on your face, oh dude, oh _Jimmy_ …”

He remembered Tina screaming with delight as he pounded into her, chasing the reward response that came with making a human feel good. The Commander’s warm semen pulsed across his knuckles, his hand was huge and hot inside him, and Jimmy whited out as the ecstasy finally overloaded him. 

“So what happened after that?” The Commander asked when their breath came back and they were snuggled together again. 

“I was really scared. I didn’t know why you guys were all still zombies, and I didn’t know what to do. So I took Tina for breakfast. Don’t look so surprised, my mother raised me to be a gentleman. Then while I was watching her eat it gave me the idea. If I could collect enough Floating Eye goop, I could put the souls back into you that way. So I did! And Tina let me stay at the truckstop while you guys recovered. I still write her sometimes… she sent me a new trucker cap.”

“You’re so smart, Robot.” The Commander sighed dreamily and nuzzled into him, then quirked an eyebrow as a thought occurred to him. “Hey, do you wanna take me for breakfast?”

“It’s 10pm.”

“I know an all-night place. Besides, I’m still super hungry after that stupid deconstructed Slushi.” He batted his eyelashes up at Jimmy, and the Robot felt his heart swell. He’d yearned for the Commander for so long, never daring to hope that the man, with his hunger for adventure and his short attention span, might one day feel the same way. And now here he was, naked in Jimmy’s arms and smiling at him full of love. 

Jimmy smiled back. “Lead the way, Sir.”


End file.
